


A World so Strange

by Icemermaid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, Different events but same base step up, F/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, More tags as I progress, Multi, Original headcanon with Ford being Dipper and Mabel's grandfather, This will probably become explicit later on, Yandere Bill Cipher, starts normal but will be come darker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemermaid/pseuds/Icemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Teenage Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan in Gravity when their parents spend the summer away. At first the town seems normal. But the more time they spend there, the more they realize that little town isn't what it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World so Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be set up in acts. Their will be three in total. The atmosphere in each act will be very different.  
> I own nothing

Summer time...

A time during the year where one wishes to bask in the sun; enjoying the warm summer heat and relaxing from all of life's trouble.

That was Dipper and Mabel Pines' intention when they finished another year of high school.

It would be another summer before they would begin their final year of high school; and the two had plans to make it a great one.

Dipper was hoping he would finally go on a date with a girl; while Mabel was hoping to spend as much time as she could on the beach and throw some awesome parties like some of her friends did.

The twins walked home as they discussed their plans. What really excited them was they had overheard their parents planning for a summer long vacation to Europe by themselves; giving the two the idea that they would have the house all to themselves.

"Think of it bro bro..." Mabel giggled. "Tomorrow Mom and Dad will be on a plane to Europe tomorrow and then you and will have the house to do what we want all summer."

Dipper smiled.

"Yeah I'm just hoping I'll finally go on a date. We're almost 18 and I've never even kissed a girl."

"Don't worry Dippingsauce... After one of my planned parties, you'll meet a girl for sure!"

"The two chuckled as they walked into the house to find their father greeting them with a frown."

"Dipper... Mabel... Why aren't your bags packed?" He asked.

"Why...?" Mabel asked, confused.

"Because you're leaving tomorrow morning!" He stated as if it were obvious.

"But Dad..." Dipper protested. "I thought we weren't going to Europe..."

"You're not... You're going to stay in Gravity Falls Oregon to visit your Grunkle this summer."

The twins were shocked. They seriously thought they were going to be home alone this summer.

"Daddy..." Mabel whined. "Dipper and I had the assumption that we were going to stay home this summer."

Charlie stared almost deadpanned.

"You seriously thought we were going to let you stay home by yourselves all summer?! Absolutely not!"

"But Dad we're almost 18!" Dipper cried, not liking the fact the he and his sister were being treated like toddlers.

"I don't care! Until you two graduate, you will mind what I say. Now get your bags packed, you're leaving first thing tomorrow morning!"

"But..." Dipper couldn't offer another protest when his father turned his heels and walked off.

The young man looked at his twin who only offered a sad smile.

"I guess we don't have a choice, bro bro. Let's get our stuff ready."

"You go ahead... I'm gonna try and see if I can convince Mom to let us stay home."

The young woman nodded before heading upstairs to her room.

Dipper made a slight jog into the kitchen to see his mother sitting at the kitchen counter on her computer. Most likely sorting through some things before their trip.

"Mom... Do Mabel and I have really have to go to this Gravity Falls this summer? We're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

Mary sighed as she looked up from her computer.

"Sweetie, I know you and Mabel are bummed about having to spend the summer away from California, but you're father and I think it would best if you were with your uncle this summer. Plus I think some fresh air will do the two of you some good."

"We're always outside though..."

"You know what I mean... Plus I think I will do you some good to spend some time with your Grunkle Stan. It's been years since he last saw you two and I think he's really looking forward to you two coming up there."

"Sigh... I know but I was looking forward to being along this summer with Mabel."

"I know... But we would prefer you guys to go Gravity Falls; so please mind what we wish okay?" His mother asked, gently.

"Okay..." Dipper sighed, defeated.

"Good... Now go and get packed."

Dipper slunk up the stairs to see his sister packing her things.

"Well..." The male twin sighed, leaning on his twin's door. "Mom said no; so it looks like we are definitely going to Gravity Falls this summer."

Mabel smiled.

"Come on Dipper. Maybe this summer won't be so bad; maybe Gravity Falls will be fun."

"Sigh... I hope so. I just don't want to be trapped in some town in the middle of nowhere."

"Who knows!" Mabel giggled. "Maybe you'll find something revolving around your love for the supernatural."

Dipper couldn't help but smile. Even in the bleakest situations, his sister always managed to find a way to make him feel better.

"You better get ready... We have to leave really early tomorrow."

Dipper nodded as he walked to his room to get ready.

Mabel hummed cheerfully as she finished packing.

She was just as bummed as her brother; but she tried her best to positive. Perhaps Gravity Falls would have a lot to offer. Perhaps she would make some new friends and maybe be able to throw a party.

She smiled, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Night eventually settled in with the Pines Family finishing there respective packing and settled in for a long day tomorrow. With everyone's light shutting of around eleven. Three of the family members had a calming dreamless sleep.

But one family member could hear a random voice call her name in her dreamlike state.

"Mabel..." It's voice was unrecognizable, but seemed to speak as if she were a close confident.

"Mabel..." It called again.

The brunette shivered in her sleep at the sound of her name.

"Mabel...!" It called one last time.

Mabel jolted awake at the final call. Even if it was all just a dream, it didn't mean that it frightened her. She usually had peaceful dreams; so where did this nightmare come from?

The young woman was about to fall back asleep when their was a knocking on the door before her mother poked her head in.

"Mabel get up and get ready. We're taking you two to the bus stop on the way to the airport."

"Can I sleep a little longer, Mom?" Mabel asked, looking hopeful.

"Sorry sweetie, but we really need to go."

Mabel nodded before she got up to take a quick shower and get dressed. She was finishing her makeup and brushing her teeth when she saw Dipper come in. Looking tired and looked like he just threw some clothes on.

"Ready for the bus ride?" He asked.

"Not really... I didn't sleep that great; but I guess I can sleep on the bus. You?" She asked.

"I brought a bunch of books to read for the ride. I just hope the ride won't feel to long."

Mabel only nodded her head.

"MABEL! DIPPER! HURRY UP! WE NEED TO GO!" Mary called from downstairs.

The twins sighed as they trudged down the stairs and grabbed there bags and followed their parents into the car.

The ride to the bus stop was about fifteen minutes and it looked like the bus had arrived and was now boarding.

Charlie handed the two the bus tickets.

"You better hurry..." He said.

"Aren't you going to see us off?" Mabel asked.

"We have to get to the airport, but we'll call you as soon as we get to our hotel."

The twins sighed as they grabbed their stuff and headed towards the bus.

"Be good for Stan and try to have some fun." Their mother said.

They nodded.

Mary blew them kisses as Charlie started the car and drove off.

The twins watched as the car drove.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! BUS NUMBER 618 HEADING FOR GRAVITY FALLS OREGON WILL BE DEPARTING IN FIVE MINUTES!" The intercom rang out.

The twins walked towards their bus and handed the driver their tickets.

With the exception of the two of them, the bus was completely empty. It was almost like they were walking inside of a horror film.

The two instinctively carted their things to the very back of the bus and stretched out. Mabel took out a small pillow and rested her head against the window. Dipper brought out some books ready to read.

When they were comfortable the driver closed the door and started down the road.


End file.
